


Pornographic

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: A spoon!, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Snowballing, Video Cameras, cheesy joke, pornographic film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony make a personal porno.</p>
<p>Based off of the song "Pornographic" by Tech N9ne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pornographic

**Author's Note:**

> I incorporated lyrics from the song, so be sure to listen to it during/before reading!

“Ready for me to eat you up like DiGiorno?” Tony asked with a smirk as he turned on the video camera facing their bed, checking to make sure that the angle was just right.

“Tony… Do you really have to be so cheesy all the time? No pun intended by that, so don’t even say anything…” Steve sighed, sitting down on the bed with his legs spread out as far as they could go.

Tony smirked and rolled his eyes as he looked at Steve; his partner had a nervous look on his face, and he wasn’t sure if Steve actually wanted this or not. Tony brought up the idea a long time ago about filming a personal porno, but Steve wanted to wait a few months for their relationship to progress. He wanted to get to the point where their love was no longer rainbows and butterflies; if they could handle the difficult aspects of a relationship and stand each other for more than just hot sex, then he would consent to it. In Steve’s eyes, making a sex tape was an incredibly intimate, yet raunchy, experience and he wanted it to mean something.

“You good for this Steve? If you’re worried about this, you don’t need to worry. For one, making pornography doesn’t make you a whore. Two, we can go as slow as you need to; I’m not going to rush you. Not only that, but absolutely no one but me has to, or will, know about this. This is just for our personal use after all,” Tony winked as he walked over to their nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, a condom and a spoon.

“Come on, you know I’m not shy about my body or what I do with you if this is just for us. I wouldn’t agree to make this if I couldn’t handle it. Besides, you’d never be able to end up with a shy dame or guy and you know that,” Steve answered, and gave Tony a puzzled look when he saw the spoon.

“In the heat of the moment you’ll know what to do with it, Steve. Now come get this cock, Blowjob Betty…” Tony demanded as he got on the bed and put his dick right by Steve’s ear.

Tony commanded the camera to begin recording as he slapped Steve in the face a few times with his dick. Steve turned his head, gripping Tony’s cock with his right hand and began to jack Tony off as he sucked on the head of his partner’s member. Tony began to moan loudly as Steve spit all over his cock and slurped it back into his mouth. As he sucked on Tony’s average dick, Steve pulled the red and gold butt plug out of his ass and started to finger himself. He sighed in pleasure as he stretched his already prepped hole even more, making sure that when it came time for the sex that Tony could slide right in.

Even though Steve had watched plenty of pornography to prepare, Tony was shocked at how incredible he was; he could tell that being filmed was actually turning Steve on. They’d had sex plenty of times in public places, so it shouldn’t have surprised him; Unlike what the general public and their teammates thought, Captain America was a kinky little exhibitionist and loved sex. All of the years trapped in the ice, starved for sexual activity had him desperate for contact, and Tony was thankful that he was able to film and record this incredible session. The best part was it was in high definition.

“Fuck…” Tony groaned as Steve took his lover’s cock completely in his mouth, making gagging noises as he did so.

Steve added a second, and then a third, finger to his asshole as he choked on Tony’s erection; he gained great satisfaction from his superior deep throating skills, and when he looked up at his partner he knew he was doing a perfect job. He took Tony’s member out of his mouth for a moment to catch his breath, and when he went to take it all the way down Tony pushed him down onto the bed and swiftly got between Steve’s legs.

Without giving Steve any warning, he pulled his partner’s fingers out and began to suck on them; Tony loved the taste of boy pussy, especially one with a name and face placed to it. Steve let out a small whimper as he watched Tony swirl his tongue around his digits, and all he could think about was the way Tony’s tongue would feel around and in his asshole. He had given himself an enema and taken a long, hot shower beforehand, so Steve smelled fresh and clean.

After he teased Steve by sucking on his fingers, Tony moved to his partner’s somewhat gaping asshole. He wanted to return the favor for Steve’s gold star blowjob, and he knew how much Steve loved being rimmed. He slowly licked a stripe from the head of Steve’s cock down to his asshole, torturing Steve with a few breaths of warm, moist air on his boy pussy. Steve thrust his ass forward to drive the point home that he needed his fix, and Tony finally gave in. He licked around the outside of his hole first, enjoying the feel of the ridges of Steve’s hole on his tongue. Steve had the perfect asshole; it was nice and pink, had some hair, and was always ready for stimulation.

Tony spent a minute licking the outside before slowly inserting his tongue; he knew how much Steve loved it, and while he desperately wanted to move quickly in and out he wanted to make this meaningful pornography. He didn’t want Steve to feel as if he was objectifying him, and he wanted to give his partner as much pleasure as possible.

“Come on baby, you can do better than that. Lick my ass like you mean it, you little bitch,” Steve growled at Tony, surprising him for a moment before he moved his tongue at a rapid pace.

Steve’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned, egging Tony on to move faster. He would do anything to make this memorable for both of them, so he made a show of it. Tony swirled his tongue around the inside of Steve’s hole for a minute before he pulled away, spit on two of his fingers and shoved them inside. He fucked Steve hard and fast with his fingers, pushing his fingers far enough inside to reach his prostrate. Tony crooked his fingers and stroked inside of Steve in a “come here” motion, stimulating his partner’s oversensitive prostate. Whenever Tony stroked it over and over again, it was difficult for Steve to contain his orgasm. Since they’d been playing around with orgasm denial, however, it made it a little easier for him to keep himself grounded.

“Tony, just like that… Ram me with your fingers and play with my slutty asshole!” Steve cried out like the girls on all of the pornos he’d seen.

When Steve’s breathing quickened and he started to push himself down on Tony’s fingers at an increasingly fast pace, Tony knew it was time to fuck Steve. He couldn’t wait any longer; those words made Tony lose his resolve, and he needed to put his cock in Steve’s ass before he came from his partner’s moans alone. He pulled his fingers out of Steve’s asshole, ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth and handed it to Steve. His boyfriend dutifully put it on Tony’s cock, making a long, drawn out show of it. He looked up into Tony’s brown eyes as he did so, and he grabbed the lube and poured it on. Steve made loud moaning and sighing noises as he slicked up Tony’s sheathed dick just like his favorite porno actresses; he knew how much Tony loved loud sex, so he thought this was the perfect moment to be as loud as possible.

When the condom was on and lubed up, Tony laid down on his back. Tony wanted to make Steve do all the work, as he thought it was the hottest sight in the world when his perfect blonde rode him. Steve wasted no time; he got on top of Tony, lined Tony’s dick up with his asshole and slowly pushed it in, letting out a loud grown of pleasure as he did so. His hole greedily sucked Tony’s cock in with a wet “slurp” noise, and Steve spread his legs out wide on either side of his partner’s body and began to slide up and down. They used more than enough lubrication, so Steve was able bounce up and down on Tony’s dick like a pogo stick.

“Fuck… Steve your ass is just like Amber Rose’s… God you’re so fucking tight,” Tony breathed heavily as Steve took his dick hungrily all the way down to the base.

Steve had absolutely no idea who Amber Rose was, but he assumed she was either a porn star or some celebrity that had taken naked pictures at some point. He pushed the thought out of his mind and focused on the incredible pleasure he was experiencing, however, and whimpered each time Tony’s cock hit his prostate. He knew he was going to reach his climax and spill his cum all over Tony soon at this rate, and Steve thought he was going to break the bed with how fast he was slamming himself down on his partner.

“Tony, I’m about to… Ooh fuck yes, yes!” Steve cried out as he came, sending his semen all over Tony’s chest and a little bit on his own stomach.

As Steve came, Tony moved his hands to his partner’s ass and picked up the pace. Steve’s asshole clenched and unclenched as he blew his load, and the feeling sent Tony over the edge. He shouted out expletives as he reached orgasm, filling the condom to the brim with his cum. As Tony’s cock softened, he held the base of the condom as Steve pulled off of his dick. He rolled off of Tony, and when he did Steve got on his knees and put his face right by his lover’s condom covered dick.

He swiftly removed it from Tony’s dick, taking care not to let the contents spill out everywhere. Just as Tony had told Steve, he picked up the spoon, still feeling aroused and euphoric after his orgasm. When Steve took the rubber off, he poured Tony’s cum out and ate his sperm with a spoon, thought he only swallowed some of it. He got back on top of Tony, bent down to kiss him and the two snowballed, passing Tony’s cum and their spit into each other’s mouths. After several seconds, the two both swallowed the semen and saliva mixture, kissed romantically and Tony commanded the camera to turn off.

“Fuck… If this wasn’t pornographic I don’t know what is,” Tony wiped the sweat from his brow before wrapping his arms around Steve and pulling him closer.

“We need to do this more often… Make our own library of sex tapes,” Steve replied with a devilish grin, and the two snuggled until they fell asleep, completely exhausted from their experience.


End file.
